


A Nice Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon glanced at the dark sky.





	A Nice Day

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon glanced at the dark sky. At least the superstitious Salem townspeople remained within their homes. Charles smiled. He remembered being with Sarah Croydon when she was happy. When she laughed. When she smiled. 

Charles continued to smile. He turned and abandoned his wife's ashes by the stake. 

 

THE END


End file.
